


Snowed In

by ThymeSprite



Series: Marvel Imagine Stories [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe, Reader-Insert, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Hank McCoy miss their flight home and are stuck together at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by [this tumblr-blog](http://marvelximagine.tumblr.com)  
> "Imagine spending Christmas with Hank McCoy."

“Well, so much for that.”, you huffed when you looked at the board displaying the flights or rather the cancellation of all the flights from this tiny little airport just this side of the Canadian border.

“Oh no!”, Hank groaned next to you when he, too saw that your flight home was cancelled, “Why?”

You looked out the window and quipped: “I guess the fact that you can’t see a bloody thing in that heavy snow out there is some explanation.”

Hank sighed heavily, glaring at the big, fluffy flakes falling outside and you could not help it, you chuckled. This earned you a glare as well, but you shrugged: “C’mon, we have to make the best of it. And standing at the airport isn’t gonna help nothing. We need to find a hotel.”

“True…”, Hank muttered gruffly and even though you had to smile at his disappointment, you could understand him. It sucked not to be home for Christmas and for the two of you the institute, Charles’ school for gifted youngsters, was exactly that, home.

You approached a clerk behind a counter, somewhat surprised that there was not already a line the length of the east coast and told her about your predicament: “Hi, as you might know, our flight was cancelled. Is there any chance to find a hotel nearby?”

“My apologies.”, the clerk said, but then handed you a form, explaining, “Here, please fill in your information and we will provide you with a room and transportation to our hotel, just half an hour from here.”

“Thanks.”, you nodded cheerfully, when you heard Hank clear his throat behind you, mumbling quietly, embarrassed, “Uhm…(Name), you know…”

“Oh, sure. Silly me.”, you chuckled and told the clerk, “We’ll need two single rooms, please.”

The clerk’s face fell and she said apologetically: “Let me check, Miss, but I am afraid…”

You curiously watched her go through her records and then she nodded with a grimace: “I am terribly sorry, but we only have one room left. You are of course free to try the other hotels around here, I will gladly help you with that.”

“That won’t be necessary.”, you decided and heard Hank almost choke behind you, so you turned around with an exasperated sigh, “Look, I don’t wanna pound the streets for two rooms. Sure, we could waste half the night doing that and then what? End up with no room at all, having to sleep on the benches here until there’s a flight again? That could take ages!”

“I thought… Canadian pilots were used to the snow…”, Hank grumbled but you chuckled, “Maybe the available pilots are all from California. Or the Canadians all went home to a Christmas party, who knows? But I want a room. If you don’t like it, you can sleep here.”

“I’m…”, Hank began, all flustered, but you laughed, “Just kiddin’. Geez, calm down, it’s just a night.”

As a thought hit you, you spun around to the clerk: “It is just a night, right? Flights should be back to normal tomorrow?”  


“If the weather forecast proves to be true, it will all be right as rain tomorrow.”, the clerk replied with a reassuring smile that you in turn gave to Hank, “See? Just one night. You’ll live.”  


With that, you booked the room and soon you were in a taxi en route to the hotel. Within the thirty minutes of the drive, Hank had managed to sigh more than twenty-five times. Yes, you had counted, twenty-five, so when you finally arrived and had paid and seen the cabby off, you prodded Hank’s shoulder, asking him: “Come on, I know you imagined picking up the new student differently, but what is so bad about this?”  


“We did not pick up a student.”, Hank informed you courtly, “He was nowhere to be found. And we are stuck here.”  


“Yeah, bummer.”, you shrugged and smiled up at him, “C’mon! It’s almost Christmas, it’s a nice night. Well, a bit heavy on the snow, but yeah, other than that, it’s almost… magical.”  


“Says the girl who can produce snow at her every whim.”, Hank grumbled and you giggled. Yes, it was your power, calling forth snow, but that did not make the naturally occurring snow any less beautiful. If anything, it made it more beautiful to you.  


“Are you never bored by that?”, Hank wondered, glaring at the falling snow and you cheerfully shook your head, “Nope. It is beautiful after all. Come, let’s take a walk before we turn in, you need to get that frustration outta your system.”  


Hank was about to object, you knew, so you stopped him: “You can’t just Beast out here, but you do have to vent that somewhere. I don’t wanna wake up with the bed sheets all torn to pieces.”  


Hank quickly looked away and you giggled, but then squinted your eyes. Was he blushing or were you imagining things? Anyway, you started walking, just in any random direction and you grinned smugly when you heard Hank’s footsteps catch up with yours. He did not say a word, had his hands shoved deep into his pockets as if he was cold. You knew better, he was not cold, he was pouting. And it was cute.  


You danced around in the snow and when you came across an open front garden, you asked: “Let’s build a snowman!”  


“You can just conjure one up.”, Hank shrugged, “Do that and be done with it.”  


“Nah…”, you muttered, “Where’d be the fun in that?”  


“Fun?”, Hank countered, “I’m freezing out here.”  


“You’re just annoyed that you’re not in your lab, but out here for a change.”  


“So sue me.”, Hank grunted and you stuck your tongue out at him.  


“How very mature.”, he mumbled, but you countered, “Says the guy who didn’t want to build a snowman.”  


“How… how does that prove a point?”, Hank asked and you giggled, almost toppling over from your fit of laughter before you told him, “If you can’t convince ‘em, confuse ‘em. It always works with you.”  


“Very funny…”, Hank muttered, but you only laughed louder and finally, he joined in, reluctantly at first, but then you were both laughing in the snow. You had missed moments like this one, untroubled, happy-go-lucky joking with one of your best friends.  


“Let’s go, it’s really getting cold.”, Hank then asked and you nodded for you too were beginning to feel the cold. Once in the hotel, you sent Hank to claim the keys for your room while you stepped over to the phone booth to inform the others at home that the two of you would need to stay another night.  


At the first ring, Charles picked up and you flooded him with the information: “Hey, Charles. We’re kinda snowed in so we won’t make it home tonight. But we found a room so hopefully, we’ll catch a flight tomorrow.”  


Silence. You tapped the phone receiver, unsure whether or not the snow had maybe cut the connection.  


“Charles?”, you frowned and then heard quiet snickering. Was that bastard laughing?  


“Charles.”, you demanded and he cleared his throat, trying not to sound as if he had just been chuckling to himself, then he asked, “Did you say “a room”?”  


“Yeah.”, you answered and then, knowing that Charles was the only one to know about your crush on Hank, you groaned, “You are a royal pain in the arse sometimes, do you know that? Whose idea was it to send us up here, also known as “north of nowhere”, huh?”  


“Just… have a nice Christmas morning tomorrow.”, Charles wished gleefully and you grumbled, but could not stifle a giggle while saying, “Yeah, sure. Jerk. See you tomorrow.”  


You hung up, still giggling to yourself and turned around to see Hank showing you the keys in his hand.  


“Third floor.”, he informed you and you snorted, “Good thing we didn’t pack much then, isn’t it?”  


He just gave you a lop-sided grin, but said nothing while you climbed the stairs. Looking at the door numbers, Hank manoeuvred you to your room and as he arrived, he squatted something away from his face as he tried to fit the key in the lock.  


“Hello?”, you laughed and pointed at the thing he had squatted away. Hank looked around and you could tell when he realised what was hanging there, because his face fell.  


“Mistletoe…”, he whispered and you snorted, giggling, but honestly, you were a bit hurt by his reaction.  


“Well, it won’t kill you.”, you quipped, “But if you’re so horrified, let’s just get this over with quickly.”  


“Uh…”, Hank muttered and from the way he was hyperventilating, you were sure he would end up having a heart attack.  


“Alright, or… maybe not at all. Fine.”, you said, trying to hide the hurt in your voice. Clearly, Hank was mortified just thinking about a mistletoe, so you decided to le…  


Whatever you were thinking was blown from your mind when Hank’s big hands framed your face just before he pressed his lips to yours.  


It was a clumsy, insecure kiss, but to you, it was just perfect. It was so… Hank.  


When he released you from his grip, Hank’s face was beet-red and he stuttered something you did not quite catch. He then spun around, trying to unlock the door, but his hands were shaking so badly he could not get a hold of the key.  


You chuckled, covered his hand with yours, so much smaller, and together you unlocked the door.  


“I’m…uh…ah, I’ll…”, Hank stuttered, looking everywhere, but not at you. You bit your lip, he was just too adorable when he got all flustered.  


“Hank.”, you addressed him and that cut off his babbling, “Yes?”  


“I didn’t mind.”, you said and he instantly looked away again, which only made you giggle, so you stepped closer and put your arms around him, but he awkwardly shifted to escape your hug.  


“I-I’m so sorry.”, Hank stammered, “I should not just have…”  


“Hank.”, you said sharply, finally getting his attention and you smiled, “I really, really didn’t mind.”  


“B-but…”, he began anew, however, you stopped him with a finger to his lips, the lips that he just kissed you, and you told him, “Hank, shut up and kiss me again.”  


That left him absolutely gobsmacked. You giggled, put your hands on his cheeks and gently pulled him down to your level, this time pressing your lips to his. This second kiss he reciprocated eagerly, a reaction you had wished for since… practically ever since you had met Hank.  


Panting, the two of you stumbled to the bed and when you fell together in a tumble, you laughed: “Now you’re glad we’ve only got one room, aren’t you?”  


“Oh yes.”, Hank stated, still stuttering, but gaining confidence, you could feel that and also hear it when he added, “Now shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
